Heretofore, the administration of cardiac (a medicine supposed to stimulate the heart) has been widely practiced on a patient incurring abnormality with cardiopathy as the therapy for improving such kinetics of blood circulation as blood pressure, cardiac output, and pressure of left atrium. By the therapy relying on this administration of cardiac, it is made possible to augment the patient's degraded cardiac function and normalize his kinetics of blood circulation.